Bizarre love Triangle
by nuriiko
Summary: A man from a different dimension accidentaly comes into Xmen Evo and claims Rogue to be his wife.ROMY and RogueMagneto. Last Chapter UP!Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own them**

**Bizarre Love Triangle: Chapter 1**

It was one of those annoying morning Rogue is having with Remy. He has been following her everywhere since breakfast. Some mornings he would sit beside her shoving food into her plates so that she would eat more. Others, he would sit opposite her and tried to play footsie. This morning he sat opposite her smirking, teasing and commenting how the morning was beautiful but nothing compared to his chere. He had all his attention on her; made sure she was eating right, how lovely she looked when she chew her food or the fire of her emerald gems make him love her more. Rogue just simply growled, frowned or glared. Her hands clutched the knife and fork hard almost breaking it.

The younger girls were awe to all the words he had said to her, thinking it was so romantic. The guys would start making bets of when Rogue would kick his ass. Kurt had taken all the breakfast he could carry to somewhere else saying he is saving the foods from the inevitable breakfast destruction. Kitty and Piotr had tried to intervene, afraid that Rogue might kill Remy. Lexa was asking questions to Wanda why Remy and Rogue behave in such way. John was trying to get Wanda's attention. Wanda, like Rogue simply growled, frowned or glared at John and happily answered Lexa curiosity as a mere distraction. Pietro was glaring at John ready to attack on him on any wrong move he would do to his sister. Scott had stared at the Cajun, getting ready to blast him through the walls, while Jean was calming him telepathicly. Logan was growling and clutching hard onto the newspaper like it was life and death, his claws keeps coming in and out from his knuckles. Ororo always had always been so calm and simply mind her own business occasionally smile at Remy then to Rogue then to Logan to put her hands on his shoulders to calm him. Hank had recite some poetic lines, which somehow made Rogue more, agitated.

Breakfast itself, to most of their relief, except for the guys who made the bets; went off very well without any breakfast distruction. Now, Rogue was able to sneak away from the Cajun and was wandering behind the mansion nearby the woods. She knew, it won't take long for him to find her but she welcome that few moments of bliss away from him. Then she heard those steps. It was quiet but because she had been with him or rather, he had been following her so often; she grew accustomed to his silent movement.

"Will yah stop following meh Swamp Rat!" her hands akimbo without even turning her back to the gorgeous devil.

Annoying and irritating as he his, she has to admit that he is gorgeous. She loves those eyes of red-black, that auburn hair that flowed gently with the wind as it swipe across his eyes, teasing her. That smirk he puts on with his so kissable lips. Those strong hands, she had seen him work with. The muscular toned body and chest and those abs she saw when he took off his shirt during some outdoor games with the other students, that had all the girls ogle and wanted to melt in his embrace. And the guys obsessively jealous and hate him for the attention he got. Most importantly, unlike everyone else he was not afraid of her powers. He had pursued her like bee to honey or like a quest for a deadly precious jewel. He made her feel special and wanted. He is the devil to her-her temptation. Nobody knows that of course, she'd kill anyone who knows.

"Who says Remy following y' chere?" he asked as innocently as he could, leaning against the tree.

He was admiring the view-Rogue. Her mere presence in the greenery nature, the cobalt blue skies and cotton clouds, the scattered sunshine, the chirping of the birds, and the gentle swirl of the wind around the hem of her long black side silted skirt made everything around her looked picture perfect. She was not just his Queen of Hearts. She was his Fiery Angel.

He loves those emerald gems that speak of all her passion she hid behind her mask. Her auburn hair, which now curls and flows below her shoulders; brushing her neck and cheeks. The white-platinum streak that frames her face of flawless skin he had seen with her make up removed. Those luscious lips he would wait a lifetime to kiss. The pale skin that always glows by the moonlight when she sleeps as he stood by her balcony. The beautiful figure beneath those clothes she wore. He can only wondered how soft her skin would be, protected all these while from the harsh environment. Despite of her fiery temper, she is his angel-a fiery angel full of hope and love.

"Yah think ah dun 'no yah been following?" she turned around to face him.

"Remy know y' always notice Remy." He smirks

"Yah annoyance that is" her arms crossed. "Can't yah jus' stop followin' meh for a second?"

"Remy not followin' y' now. Remy be right here enjoyin' nature" gesturing the surroundings.

"What would it take fohr yah t' jus' stop followin' meh fohr a day" she spoke to herself but Remy caught her words.

"What 'bout dinner?"

"What?"

"Oui. Dinner. Date. Us." Remy smirk as he glides towards her

"Yah gotta be kiddin' me. Ah can hardly stand the sight of yah, let alone to go on a date wit' yah." She turns to try and get away from him. Remy got hold of her arm, turn her around and pull her close, arms around her waist. She had not expected this and she mold herself perfectly into his embrace, hands now on his chest.

"Non Chere" he breathed inches away on her lips, eyes locked. It made her knees weak and she had to grab onto his shirt. She had unknowingly parted her lips slightly. Remy noticed her reflexes. Her grab on his shirt was not too rough but it had made him imagine how it would feel if she were to brush her fingers along his chest. He had to stop the urge to crash his lips onto her parted lips and held her waist tighter. Both had unconsciously teased each other.

"T'night 7pm. Remy pick y' at the foyer" he slowly released one of his grip, trailed his one hand from her waist to the side of her body, her arms and to her palm which was still holding to his shirt. He took it and gently kisses it without taking his eyes away from hers. She was about to speak when they were blown away by some massive blast or energy. Remy was thrown against a tree, knocking him unconscious. Rogue was separated from him and was thrown to the nearby bushes.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

I hope you guys enjoy it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own them**

**Bizarre Love Triangle : Chapter 2**

Rogue groans and tried to move. Her shoulder ache but not broken. She felt her upper body leaned against a body and hands going through her hair and caressing her cheeks. His distant voice was full of worries when he asked her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered and saw a vision before her. A man with a tied up silver hair and diamond blue eyes were holding her who look oddly familiar. He had his hands on her cheeks. Rogue was still daze and tried to register what had happened.

"Oh Thank God you're fine. I thought I had lost you," the man said as he pulled her closer into his chest and kiss on her bare forehead. She felt him kiss her, skin to skin and she wondered if she was dreaming.

"Can you stand Rogue?" he asked. Rogue simply nods. He helped her up. Once she was on her feet he suddenly gave her a hug, her head landed on his chest with her hands limped by her side.

"I am so glad you are unhurt. I wouldn't know what to do without you Rogue" he pulled away and look into her eyes. "But I must say, you look different" he smiled and his bare hands cupped her cheeks. Rogue blinked. Once. Twice. And his lips came crashing onto hers.

Remy head was spinning like a tree had hit him. He sat up and put his hands behind his head to check for any injuries. He was glad that he was not seriously hurt, except for the bump at the back of his head. He can only remember him holding Rogue and asked her out for dinner until something hit them. He panicked; he has to find Rogue. He stood up groggily and found her kissing a man.

Rogue was yanked away from the stranger and she found herself in another man's arm. She looked up and saw Remy and looked back to the stranger who now looked rather displease.

"y' keep y'r hands of her homme" he said in a threatening tone, his arms around Rogue protectively. Nobody touch _his_ woman.

The stranger narrowed his eyes clearly showing he is not one to be threatened. Rogue was pulled back to the stranger.

"I suggest that it's _YOU_ to keep your hands off her"

"Non!" Remy pulled Rogue back.

"An accent would not make her fall for you." He held onto one of Rogue's arm and pull her again.

"Oui. She does and Remy won't let those slimy paws on her!" Remy held onto her other hands. His other hand already had already charged a card. The stranger did not fail to notice this and he had levitated some metal objects nearby which now floats behind him. There was only one person who knows how to manipulate metals and that is Magneto.

"I do not wish to harm you Remy. Let her go and no harm shall be done," he said levelly. In this short fight the stranger had learnt of the Cajun's name, due to the fact that the Cajun speaks in third person. Remy however was not surprise that he knew of his name, after all he is Magneto, his ex-boss.

"Glad y' remember Remy's name Magneto. Now let the femme go and no harm be done on y' D'ccord?" the stranger frown to the name. It was a personal joke that his wife had called him and it was impossible that this _devil _knows.

Rogue was now feeling like the rope in tug and war. She saw the rest of the X-men running towards them and stopped to watch the scene. They had heard a blast coming from behind the mansion nearby the garden and had come to check out.

"I am not letting go of my wife!" He screamed. Silence. Rogue and Remy was figuring it out, so are the rest of the X-men. Remy would not believe it of course. Rogue would not want to marry a super villain but when he remembered that this man could touch her he thought that maybe it could be possible. He mentally slapped himself. _NO! Rogue would not do such a thing!_

"Chere, tell this homme he not be y'r husband" he held her hand which was on his side of war zone to his chest. She looked at the Cajun then she felt a bare hand on her chin, which shifted her gaze from Remy to the stranger.

"Honey. Sweetheart. My love. My wife. Don't you remember?" he asked in a pleading voice.

_**SWAT**_

The stranger's hand was slapped away from Rogue, surprisingly by Remy.

"Of 'cos she don't remember. She not be married t' y'. Rogue belong t' Remy" Remy and the stranger start to pull Rogue back and forth again.

Rogue had enough of this tug and war game since she has to be the rope. "STOP!" she put her each of her hands across both men's chest. She turned to the stranger. "Ah am not married t' yah so ah am definitely not y'r wife" then turn to the Cajun "and since when do ah belong t' yah Swamp Rat, ah belong t' nobody." She crosses her arms. The men felt disappointment and relief at the same time because Rogue refuses to acknowledge the one man her love.

Out of curiosity Rogue asked the stranger. "If ah am y'r wife, yah would know mah real name." Rogue had kept it a secret from everyone, including the professor but if she were to marry someday, she'd still need to use her real name and if what this man said is true he should know her name.

He looked at her uncomfortably and smile, "My love, you had always wanted it to be a secret. Do you really want me to say it to the rest of them?" he eyed the Cajun, "to him?"

He had a point Rogue thought and he seems to know that she wants to keep it a secret. "Well yah can whisper in mah ears"

"What kind of a sick game are you up to Magneto?" Scott, the fearless leader voiced out. "Is this some kind of trick to get Rogue to your side by touching her?" he added.

"I do not understand what you are implying." He answered levelly.

"Leave Magneto. Or we will force you too" Scott was ready, and so are the others. Except for Wanda and Pietro. Both of them are somehow bewildered, as Magneto had not acknowledged them, which was rather unusual.

"I wish no harm but I will not say that I will not defend myself" Magneto form a magnetic shield around himself and Rogue who is now held on the waist by Magneto. "Fear not Anna-Marie" he whispered in her ears and Rogue went eye-wide.

"Scott that is enough. He is telling the truth. He is not Magneto." The professor wheeled through the students with Logan and Ororo. "Please accept my apology for the behavior of my students. They were merely being defensive of their teammate. I hope you understand. I am professor Charles Xavier and I run this school"

Magneto nods and unguarded his shield. "I am Joseph"

"Perhaps it would be better if we could resolve this in my office." Everyone walk towards the mansion. Rogue walked in between Remy and Joseph. Both were not happy that they had to share Rogue and gave each other death stare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I have to say is that Remy have a competitor!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me**

First and foremost, I'd like to thank those who review my story. I am actually surprised to receive different views from fellow reviewers. It probably is because I am doing a Remy/Rogue and Joseph/Rogue in one story. Most fan-fiction, usually would be concentrated on a pair which it'd either Remy/Rogue OR Magneto/Rogue (and etc)

I would also like to thank **4Rogue** for the information on Joseph/Rogue on AoA. I have to admit that my knowledge on X-men is limited to only the cartoon, X-men Evo and X-men (1996-2001) as well as Marvel online database. Having this limited knowledge, I would have to say that my plot is unlikely to be taken from AoA comics or any of X-men comics. This being explained, thus making Joseph from other dimension NOT from AoA or a Clone. And yes Joseph would like to be with his real wife even thou Rogue had angrily explained she's not his wife. But being a stubborn and slightly ignorant, he felt that he still have a duty to protect Rogue from harm against the X-men, weather or not she is his real wife. (Hmmm maybe I should have put this in Chapter 2)

I hope this has more or less clarified my story for Chapter2. By the way, this is supposed to be a fun story. No bloodshed. I promise!

**888888888888888888888**

The professor was sitting behind his desk. The teachers, Ororo and Hank, were seated on Xavier's left while Logan choose to stand near to the door where he would get a good view of everyone in the room. Lexa was nearby Logan. Across from the professor to the right, Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue had squeeze themselves onto a leathered couch. Leaning against the armrest of the couch beside Jean, was Scott, arms folded studying Joseph. On the other side was Wanda seated on the armrest with Pietro standing beside her.

Opposite them, Amara, Rhane, Jubilee and Tabby squeezed onto another leather couch. The rest of the guys were scattered around the room leaning against the row of bookshelves which covered about half of the walls. Remy, like Logan, choose to stand near to the door to get the full view of everyone especially the silvered-hair cradle snatcher.

For Remy, Joseph might be from another dimension and may not be like Magneto, but the idea that Rogue were to marry _him_ is such an insult to his ego. He wondered what was Remy in the other dimension doing? Didn't he even notice Rogue that _this man_ gets to marry her and not him? Or does he even exist in the other side?

Rogue was nervous. She was not sure why. Perhaps it is because she knew in another dimension, she is married to Joseph. With her mutation, all her dreams she had as a child were long gone. Gone were the days she had dreamt of walking down the aisle in her white wedding gown with studded crystals on it's skirt, or how it would feel to carry a baby in her womb. Now, she had learned to accept that, a dream was just a dream. She might never get control of her mutation. But since Joseph had accidentally come, her hope was lifted. Maybe someday someone would be able to touch her, to kiss. Only Remy had sought for her but he can't touch her. If only he was able too like Joseph did. She recalled the touch and pictured Remy. At the thought of this, she blushed. She looks across the room to see Remy then to Joseph. He sat leaning against the back of the chair, arms on either side of the armrest. He looked calm and relaxed but his features gave him away. The strong set of jaws and the eyes that moves taking in the details of everyone and everything in the room shows that he is guarded. He would be prepared for an escape if needed.

Joseph had not expected this to happen. It was beyond explanation, to him, that it was possible to get into a different dimension. He had learned that in this dimension, he **_was_** a super villain and these X-men simply do not trust him. It was not spoken but the welcoming he got was enough to comprehend. He knew that he would have a hard time to convince anyone about himself and to gain their trust, especially to the three men whom seem to be protective of Rogue. It is no wonder that this Rogue looked different when he saw her earlier. She was a teenager, perhaps seventeen or eighteen, he thought.

He met his Rogue, Anna-Marie, about two years ago and she was twenty-one then. But she did tell him on her rebellious younger days, how she dresses herself as a Goth so that she can keep others away, why she had run away from home when she discovered her powers, her first boyfriend she put in a coma for 3 months when they had kissed. Anna-Marie must have looked like this when she was younger. The thought of his wife tugs a string in his heart. He already misses her. He gazed towards Rogue to see her looking at him and blushed. He smiled at her. He felt a mix of emotions. Looking at Rogue eased his pain of missing Anna-Marie. He felt guilty, nervous even. How does one control an emotion so strong for someone who is everything like Anna-Marie but is not. This, he know, would be a battle of conscience.

"Joseph" the professor started to address. Joseph turned his gaze away from Rogue to meet the professor. "I have to make it clear to you that you do not belong in this dimension."

Joseph nods "We had already established that professor, I understand fully" he gaze back to Rogue. "Is there anyway possible for me to go back?"

"I cannot promise you anything Joseph. But if you don't mind, could you please tell us what happened just before you came here? Hopefully, it could help us think of a way."

Joseph explained that his twin, Eric, which had everyone eyebrow's raised at the mention of the name, had created a weapon that would make things disappear, except that, things did not disappear but in fact, unknown from the other side, ported them into a different dimension. Or at least that was what happened to him. His team, which includes Rogue and himself, was on a mission to stop Eric. In spur of a moment, he had protected Rogue, using his magnetic shield from the blast that Eric had directed. What Joseph did not understand was that, his shield should have protected him and this was something he had not anticipated.

"It probably was your shield that caused you to be in this dimension. But this is only an assumption Joseph." Joseph simply nods. Maybe the professor was right. He could have literally disappeared, dissipated, broken into molecules. To simplify, he could be dead. At this point he was not sure which one would be better, to be dead or to be stuck in a different place. At least if he was dead, he would not have to think about Anna-Marie. He would be able to escape his battle of conscience with this new discovery of young Rogue, whom exactly was the reason that he was glad that he lived. What if he could not get back? Young Rogue is here, maybe…NO! She is not Anna-Marie. And that _devil_ with those red-black eyes was so protective of her. He knew - he understood - the _devil _had called himself Remy, Gambit truly care for her…and love?

"And you were able to touch Rogue. How?" the professor's question cut his thoughts. Suddenly the room seems quiet and the air was still. The anticipation had made everyone held their breath. Joseph glanced at Rogue who tried to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room. The faint blush had crept up her cheeks even her mask unable to hide.

"It's bio-magnetic shield. It's barely there but it protects myself against Rogue's mutation."

"Very well, it seems that you have to stay here for the moment. We have a spare room for you. Someone -."

"Ah'll / Remy do it!" Rogue and Remy spoke in unison.

"No / Non! Ah'll / Remy go" again they spoke in unison. This time Rogue was already on her feet and Remy had stepped forward from the door. Both were glaring at each other. The girls had their hands over their mouth, afraid that if they intervene, they'd be dead. Kitty and Kurt was trying to pull Rogue back to her seat. Wanda shut her eyes and rubbed her temple. Pietro kept looking at the two southerners. The boys as always, started their bet. Logan kept growling. Lexa had the "I am lost" look. Ororo and Hank were forecasting about the weather _in the room._ The professor runs his hands over his head. Joseph was simply amused.

"The weather in here is hot isn't it?" Hank said.

"Non chere. Remy won't let y' do that. He could b' dangerous and y'r power won't work on him. Remy worry for y' safety. Let Remy show him his room" he tried to reason.

"For a while Hank. Probably there will be hurricane coming up" Storm smiled. Hank nodded.

"Ah'm not weak Swamp Rat. Beside we are in the mansion where the X-men lives. What could possibly happen? The only dangerous person right now is yah swamp rat. Yah probably wanna show him the room so yah could jus' kill him"

"Non! That is absurd Rogue! How can Remy kill him when we are in the mansion?" Merde! Now everyone knows he jus want to kill Joseph. "Remy won't do that o' course. Remy be X-men. X-men don't kill" He stood tall and proud. Rogue rolled her eyes, and Joseph cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Besides" he continued "He can touch y' what if he drag y' in the room and…and do that thing t' y'" Remy know he was getting out of point. He knew Joseph would not do that. But he did not want him getting to close to Rogue. That got Logan's attention. Now he had to two men to take care off.

"Ahem" Joseph cleared his throat. "I can assure you that no harm would be done on Rogue." He glared at Remy. "And I am a gentleman and would do no such thing to a woman." Tabby, Amara, Rhane and Jubilee went "Aawww".

"He won't harm me O.K" Rogue grab Joseph arm and made the way out quickly before Remy could protest further. "Ah know. Third floor. Boys wing, last room at the end of the hall professor" while she dragged Joseph along.

"Oh Well. Thank you for – " Joseph stopped mid sentence when he was tugged hard by Rogue. "- Hospitality professor" his voice was heard once he was out of the room.

"The weather was unexpected wasn't it? The hurricane never came." Hank spoke of the room which was still prim and proper.

"Indeed it was Hank only thunder and shower" Ororo smile, looking at Remy who was pacing to and fro in front of the door, fist punching onto his other palm, occasionally stopped and shook his head in disbelief and swearing abundantly in French.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own them**

**Bizarre Love Triangle: Chapter 4**

Rogue led Joseph down the hall. There were many things that Rogue wanted to ask, mostly about her other self. Remy was the other reason why she had chosen to accompany Joseph to his room. She knew too well how jealous Remy could be when another guy show interest in her, not that Joseph is interested in her in that way, or at least she thought. But the tension between the two men was clear that Joseph is a threat to Remy.

She remembered clearly, on few occasions, where guys had approached her. Remy had seen that and had threatened them, which would make Logan proud, and they had left Rogue alone. If his mood was good, he would self proclaim Rogue as his girlfriend. But the worst jealousy Rogue ever saw from Mr. Charming was when Cody had come to the institute.

Cody had learnt of Rogue being a mutant, found out that she lives in the institute and came to Bayville to look for her. When Rogue went to foyer to meet her guest, whom she had no idea who it was then, she had turn halfway around to run. Cody however was fast and caught her arm and pulled her to a hug. He had worn long sleeves and gloves so he would be protected from her mutation. He had rambled about being sorry that it had to happen that way and he realize that life is too short and now he have learn to live life to the fullest, loving and caring for people around him. Personally, Rogue thought that Cody was being mushy for a champion football player in school.

The Cajun unfortunately had witness the event and within the next few days during Cody's stay, he was worst then the stalker he had been to Rogue. It was only after Rogue had threaten the Cajun to stop his obsessive behavior and told him that Cody was there to thank her - which she had no idea that putting him into a coma for three months would make him humane or sort- and to inform Rogue of his engagement party. Only then the Cajun had treated Cody like his best friend, obviously happy that Cody was not a threat to him. Sometimes Rogue wondered why a man like Remy, who was so full of charm could feel so insecure when it comes to her. After all, he could find any other girls easily, not that she really want him to do that either.

"So?" Rogue voiced after the long silence since they left the professor office.

"So?" Joseph asked, glancing at Rogue who was walking beside him.

"How is she like?" meaning to ask about his wife. .

"Like you" He looked at Rogue and gave a knowing smile. "Beautiful" and turn his head back to the halls. Rogue was blushing. It was not always she got compliments from a man as fine as Joseph. The rest of the way to the room was silent. It seems like there was no need for questions anymore. She already felt at ease with Joseph, and likewise with him. Finally, they reached their destination.

"Here's yah room" opening the door for him and look up at Joseph.

"Thank you Rogue" Joseph smiled at her and stepped into his new room.

"Well Ah hope yah'll get comfortable. Dinner will b' at six thirty. Do yah wan' me t' fetch yah later?" Rogue felt like she's doing a reverse role. Shouldn't it be the guys to fetch a girl to somewhere? She was sure that he can take care of himself, find his way around but she already had asked and it's too late to back out. Anyway, she was just being nice, wasn't she?

"Thank you Rogue. I think that would be nice," Joseph said still standing at the door. "I probably could get lost in such an enormous mansion. I appreciate your assistance. Thank you" Rogue concluded that he do sound like Magneto, polite, mature and level headed. Always saying the proper words but the difference was that, his eyes were not icy. Neither does it show years of experience. It was warm, like the clear blue sea in Tahiti and his smile that reaches his eyes and made them twinkle.

"So Ah guess Ah see yah later." She smiled at him and turn around when he called her.

"Rogue" she abruptly turn and look up at him. She waited for him to continue. "I was thinking of asking you to come in." he paused. Rogue was wondering why he would do that. Was it true what Remy had said, that he would do that thing to her? "But I think it would not be appropriate especially since I gave an impression to certain people" he continued. Both know who that certain people are. "But I need to discuss something with you." He sounded serious. Rogue wondered what it is. "Maybe after dinner we could go somewhere we could talk?" he waited for her to respond "Please?"

"Sure. We can talk after dinner." Rogue finally replied.

"Thank you. It would mean a lot to me and to you"

"What – " she was about to ask what he meant but was interrupted by Logan who cleared his throat.

"You done stripes?" Logan questioned, more like it meant 'I think your conversation ends here with Magneto's clone'. Technically, from the story told by Joseph, his twin brother Eric is likely to be young Magneto. But since Joseph and Eric are twins, it would just make them all the same to Logan. Thus Logan had simply called Joseph 'The Clone'.

"Yeah" and she unwillingly walked away from both of them.

Logan turned to face Joseph and studied him from head to toe with his arm crossed.

"Listen bub. I don't like you and I don't trust you. I don't care if you are a goody-goody person back in your dimension. But when Rogue is concerned, you better keep your hands away from her. And if I found out that you hurt her – " _SKINT_. His three blades came out of his knuckles "I will not hesitate to bring you down. Your magnetic powers be dammed! Got it?"

"I assure you that I would not do Rogue any harm" Joseph looked at Logan into his eyes and saw that he meant what he said. "But I will not hesitate to use my powers against you, should you hunt me down when I am not guilty" His tone meant business. "Now if you don't mind Mr. Logan. I need my rest" and he went into his room and closed his door.

"Damn clone!" he murmured under his breath. Once Logan was out of the boy's hall, Scott went to Joseph's room with some new clothes for him.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

Joseph opened the door to see Scott standing in front of him.

"These are for you." Handing the clothes to Joseph. "Thought you might need it"

"Thank you" but when he noticed that Scott did not walk away, Joseph continued. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I don't trust you. If you hurt Rogue. You won't get away with it" Joseph rolled his eyes. Does everyone in the mansion have the same line, he wondered.

"Mr. Summers. I understand that very well. Clear as crystal. You are not the first to threaten me." He wondered how many more threat he has to go through. "Is there anything else Mr. Summers?"

"I hope you get that clear" and he walked away.

From the end of the halls in Pietro and Evan's room Remy saw everything.

"Are-you-going-to-stalk-him?" Pietro asked Remy who was at the door peering, or spying rather. Remy never replied.

"I'm so glad my crush on Rogue is over" Evan said. That got Pietro and Remy's attention. Remy glared at Evan and Pietro had his eyes wide.

"Hey! It's over ok!" Evan said defensively, not wanting to get into Remy's bad side when it comes to Rogue. He turned to look at Pietro. "Don't look at me like that Maximoff. I know you had a crush on Rogue too." Pietro mouth opened wide.

"It's-not-like-that!" his arms crossed.

"Oh? What is it like then? Come on man, you always tease her when you got the chance in school. Like Lance did to Kitty" Evan flopped himself on the bed.

"We-were-in-different-team. She's-the-X-geek-I'm-the-brotherhood-I-just-like-to-piss-her-off" Pietro defended himself again.

"Sure. You don't have to feel bad you know. Most of the guys here got a crush on Rogue." Evan said.

"Really" Pietro asked.

"Yeah. Really" Evan nodded and continues. "Anyway, it's over right?"

"Yeah. Over-nothing-to-worry-about" Pietro agreed.

"A-ha! You admit it!" now Remy was glaring at Pietro.

"Hey! It's over!" Pietro answered fast, his hands raised in a 'I give up' posture when he noticed Remy was glaring at him.

"Well mon amis. It better b' over." It was a silent threat. Remy already have a problem in hand with Joseph. He does not need other teenage guys into this. It is going to be difficult. Joseph was not like any other boys he had threatened. Joseph would not take any of such threat and back off, weather or not he like Rogue. But at least for once, he has allies.

By six fifteen Rogue was outside Joseph's door.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

The door opened and he was dress in jeans and simple black polo tee, which highlight his already silver white hair and clear blue eyes. Joseph gave her a smile. He always smiles to Rogue, for Rogue. That sat him apart from Magneto. Rogue could not imagine Magneto smiling like that to her. It would make Magneto look like an old pervert, going after young innocent girls. She shrugs at the idea.

"Yah ready?" Rogue asked.

"Of course my dear." He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind. "Shall we?" Joseph held out the crook of his arm like a true gentleman. It was more out of habit for him. Rogue smile, a true smile, her cheeks red and took his arm.

Everyone's eyes were on them as they walked in the dining hall and for a moment, everyone went silent, then resume their activities. Joseph sat beside Rogue. Bobby already took the seat but Rogue had glared at him and he moved away, giving his seat to their guest. During dinner, mostly the younger students bombarded Joseph with questions. Of course Rogue had given them her infamous death glare and they would stop questioning. Only for a while, then they would start again. Absolutely nothing she could do.

"When did you get married to Rogue?" – "A year ago"

"How long were you with her before you get married?" – "A year"

"Can she touch anyone else?" – "Yes. Pulse. Ex-boyfriend of Rogue. He is able to neutralize her powers." The guys raise an eyebrow; they never thought Rogue could be in a relationship.

"Do you have kids?" – "No"

"Why not?" - "It's not the right time yet, I suppose"

"Do you love her?" – "Yes" The girls went "Aawww". Rogue was blushing.

"Of course he loves her you idiot!" Tabby hit Ray's head. "Why would he marry her for?"

"Does she look like Rogue?" - "Yes"

"She put a lot of make up too?" – "No she does not"

"Rogue! Then you shouldn't put your make up. The other Rogue didn't" Rogue glared.

"Ah like mah make up as it is! And it will stay that way"

"Actually my Rogue used to be like Rogue. She just grew up and left her gothic style. But you still are beautiful with or without it" Joseph said truthfully.

Then the kids started whole new questions, more like asking Joseph about Rogue, wondered how much he really know her. Like, what was her favorite color, her music or the kind of books she read? What surprises everyone including Rogue was that she has the power of flight and invulnerability.

At the other end of the table, Remy had to listen to everything. It felt like Rogue had brought home a husband, and introduced him to the family. And everyone had asked him questions and seems that they love Rogue's choice of husband. It was unbearable especially to see Rogue blush to Joseph's answers. It infuriates him because it should be HIM to only able to make Rogue blush. He has been charging and un-charging his utensils unknowingly. Unable to take it any longer, he dropped his utensils and storm out of the dining hall muttering something under his breath in French like 'damn clone', 'cradle snatcher', 'virgin killer', 'womanizer', 'manipulator'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own them **

Finally the long awaited Chapter for this story! Thank you very much for all the reviews!

**Bizarre Love Triangle: Chapter 5 **

After dinner, Rogue and Joseph took a walk around the garden. It was a lovely evening. The stars were glistering against the black velvet sky. The moon was round and bright, the wind gently tugging on her hair, which made Rogue shiver but perhaps it was also the idea of walking with Joseph. Rogue hugged herself for warmth and she felt a jacket draped over her shoulders.

"Thank yah" she said "Won't yah feel cold?" she asked.

Joseph smiled and shook his head. "No" he said "I can create bio-magnetic field remember? Not only it protects me from your powers but also against the cold and insect bites" Rogue nods.

They walked till they reached the gazebo. If the evening was lovely due to the stars and moon, the evening now was magnificent as they gaze out to the sea from the gazebo that stood on the cliff. Rogue had been to gazebo often after dinner but was always alone – almost. Remy would keep her company, which ends up both bantering each other. She never had got the chance to fully appreciate the view from gazebo, until today. There would be no arguments, bantering or sarcasm with Joseph. And finally, she's able to appreciate the beauty of the night.

The glassy sea reflected the light illuminated from the bright full moon. The tender waves would ripple and distort the mirrored moon. Her eyes had seen the beauty, now it is time to feel nature. She closed her eyes and allowed her senses to work. She inhaled the smell of the grass and the sea. The taste of salt on her lips; carried by the gentle breeze. It was amazing how peaceful she felt and she smiled.

Joseph stood beside Rogue and savored every moment that nature brought. What he enjoyed more was to see Rogue being so peaceful and serene - the gentle breeze that combed through her hair and caresses her lilac cheeks and her pale skin that glowed with the moonlight. She looked innocent yet so desirable, even the devil would give up hell to be with this angel.

Rogue could feel Joseph looking at her and the warmth creep up to her cheeks and ears. She opened her eyes and turn to look at him shyly and gaze out again towards the sea to avoid the eye contact.

"Yah said yah wanted t' talk." She started the conversation. "What was it?"

"I wanted to know, if the professor or the X-men has help you with your mutation?" Joseph asked.

"No" her head dropped. "Nobody could really understand mah powers. Although Mr. Mc Coy theory was that mah skin is not the cause of mah mutation. The outher layer, it's jus' made of dead skin cells and as t' mah understanding, if it's dead it shouldn't trigger mah powers" she looked up to Joseph, wondering if he understood what she had said and continued. "But nobody really know how it work. The professor said it's all in mah mind but maybe it is also part of mah evolution. Maybe mah powers are not fully evolve, so that's why maybe ah can't control them yet."

She looked at him again and wondered why he had asked her. "Why do yah ask?"

He reached for her hand and said, "Maybe I can help you Rogue"

"What do yah mean?" her eyes wide, she couldn't believe what she heard. "Yah mean, Ah'll be able to control 'em?" Joseph nods.

"But how? Even th' professor couldn't figure it out" she asked again.

"A week before this happen" Joseph gestured his hands around, indicating of the recent accident. "I was teaching Anna-Marie to meditate."

"Does it work?" Rogue asked, dreading that maybe the answer is No.

"It took quite a while to practice Rogue. You have to learn to be patient." Rogue frown and Joseph smiles. He knew how impatient Anna-Marie was, and since Rogue and Anna-Marie are the same person, they are likely to get frustrated easily.

"So it works?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

"It was only a weeks. But she was able to touch for few minutes." Rogue eyes widen, her green emerald shone. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She achieved nothing yet, but knowing that she would be able to touch for few minutes had touched her. She finally will be able to touch, she thought.

"Are you alright Rogue?" Joseph asked when he saw her eyes holding back the tears.

"Yes. It's jus' that knowing that ah could touch – Oh Joseph, its jus' so wonderful t'-" Rogue couldn't held her emotions and she cried. Joseph pulled her to a hug.

"We'll start tomorrow if that's ok with you?" Joseph asked while Rogue was sobbing onto his chest. Rogue simply nods.

Near the woods, Remy was watching them. His felt his lungs tightened when he saw Joseph pulled Rogue into his arms and she did not even pushed him away. He knew that she was crying, and he wished that it was him, that could hold and sooth her worries, or dried her tears. He hoped the clone did not emotionally hurt her.

Remy used his empathy and picked up her emotions. He would kill the man straight away if he had hurt Rogue but what he felt was hope and happiness. He never felt Rogue this happy before and again his heart was crushed. Was it because of Joseph? Did he make her happy? Was it because they could touch each other? All the thoughts came to him. He silently made his way back to the institute. For the first time, the King of Hearts was heart broken. He had lost his love.

Remy was passing by the Rec. Room when he heard some of the students gossiping. He stood outside the room behind the walls and eavesdropped.

"Do you think he will get back to his place?" Tabby asked

"What if he cannot go back?" Rhane asked. "Will he ask Rogue to marry him then?" Some had smiled and others shook their head.

"But what about Remy?" Tabby questioned. Everyone was in a deep thought. "We all know he loves her, although he never admit it yet" Everyone nodded.

"But Rogue doesn't love Remy" Bobby said.

"She does!" Almost all the girls screamed.

"She is just playing hard to get." Amara said. The girls nodded.

"And it's because of her powers she held back her feelings" Jubilee said.

"Isn't it a wonder what love can do to people?" Amara continued. "They made sacrifice for the other even it hurt them so much."

"Remy loves her and go after her even thou he knew he can't touch her. And Rogue she pushed him away because she doesn't want to hurt him" Jubilee gave the example. All the girls sigh, and imagine that their man would be like Remy. The guys frowned as they knew what the girls were thinking and there was no way they could be like Remy to their crushes.

"How would you know that?" Roberto asked.

"Well Kitty accidentally read her diary and then she shared it with us during one of our pajamas party, which Rogue didn't join of course" Tabby told the guys.

"But did she write 'I love Remy'" Sam asked.

"Well…No, not exactly. But I'm sure she is very fond of him." Rhane asked.

"Is-she-fond-of-me-too?" Pietro grinned. All the girls glared at him.

"But it's different now." Sam added. "She found someone whom she could touch. The ONLY one she could touch" and everyone went silent for a moment and went back talking about the latest movies, music and giving ideas to make new games.

After hearing enough, Remy made his way to his room. Well, at least after hearing what the students had said made him smile. He knew that Rogue had a soft spot for him and with that glimmer of hope, he would continue pursuing her. He would not give her up without a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own them **

Ok I know I took ages to update this chapter. I've been very, very busy with work. Oh yes I am a working adult who writes fan-fiction and still crazy about X-men. Especially Remy and Rogue. Anyway, I hope you guys would like this chapter.

**Bizarre Love Triangle: Chapter 6 **

Joseph had adjusted himself well to the life in mansion; the students and their schedules. He joined their training session in the danger room, taught the students war strategies, pointed their strengths and weaknesses, which Logan found it impressive, and help tutored the students in subjects like Maths or Physics. He got use to the morning rush in the kitchen, the fight over the last bagel or sandwich, however, not the bantering between Rogue and Remy. He knew it was not right, but he was unable to stop himself from feeling jealous. But once he was with Rogue for their training, he felt better; he felt like home.

Now, after being in the mansion for nearly six months without much progress of him able to get back home, he wondered, if he would be able to get home at all. He miss Anna Marie so much and the only one who was able to ease his pain was Rogue. What if he is unable to get home? Would Rogue be the replacement of Anna Marie? The possibility. He could and he wouldn't want anyone else other than her. But how would Rogue feel? And with Rogue being able to touch soon, she would have the freedom to choose anyone, likely Remy. And if there is no way for him to get back, he knew he would have to win Rogue from Remy. And he would have to act now. The day after would be fine, he thought as he look through the calendar.

Rogue had never felt happier. The training with Joseph worked. The only person who knew about her training with Joseph was the Professor. She is now able to touch for few hours. It took her a lot of practice and patience to reach this far. Six months. That was how long she had trained. She also realized that was how long Joseph had stayed. She didn't know if he would be able to get home at all, and what if it is NEVER. She felt sorry for him. He must be missing his wife. She knew from the looks he gave her. That yearning, longing look for someone you love. There were times he would slip and called her by her real name, which caused her to blush and him apologizing profusely. Although there is nothing much to apologize, Anna Marie is Rogue's name after all.

Rogue knew that it must have been difficult for Joseph to be in this situation. But he never talked about his feelings about his wife, or how much he misses home. He is a strong man and he was all patience and professional during the training. He is also respectful of her as a woman, during those times she had brought him out to see Bayville. She could see herself being with a man like Joseph.

Remy on the other hand, had always been flirtatious and suave. What made Rogue fall for a man like Remy was that, Remy never gave up going after her - the only man. Now that her dream of being able to touch is a reality, it somehow made her afraid of falling in love with Remy. She did have thoughts before about the Cajun's feeling for her, wondered if he was sincere or was she simply a challenge. But then, when she wasn't able to touch, it had not bothered her much. Now, would he take advantage of her? And leave her once he got what he wanted? Or was what she felt for him was simply because he was her only pursuer?

Remy had been counting the days Joseph stayed. Six months. Joseph had overstayed. Courting Rogue with Joseph around made things more difficult. She would be with him most of the time during the day especially after breakfast and it was not easy to track them down. Must be because Joseph could fly and he had flew away with Rogue to somewhere Remy could not track them, he rationalize.

But within the six months he did made progress with Rogue. He did manage to talk her out to dinner on few occasions. Surprisingly Rogue had enjoyed herself and he was relieved. He had bought her flowers, chocolates or her favorite book she had always wanted and sneaked into her room and placed it on her bed or her bedside table. Or on better days where he was able to pocket some rich anti-mutant, he bought her dresses for the dinners, which very much compliment her even though she is mostly covered. .

14th February, Valentine's Day is coming the next two days and he want to spend it with Rogue. He wanted it to be special. They may not be a couple, but it is the day that he hoped she would understand what she really meant to him. Remy LeBeau realize that he may not deserve Rogue - the innocent, beautiful Rogue - for himself - the player, the thief - but he knew that Rogue is the woman he is madly in love with and he intended to stay that way no matter how difficult it is going to get. Tomorrow, he would ask her out for Valentine's Day.

Rogue woke up earlier than expected for a weekend. She stretched herself on her bed. With her eyes closed, she could smell the flowers, which were placed, by her bedside table. He had been in her room again and she smiled into her pillow. She wondered what kind of flower she got today. He had been giving her all the different flowers. Lilies, Sunflower, Tulips, Roses in minis, bud or fully bloomed, Forget-Me-Nots, daisies, alstroemeria and more.

She turned her head to see her flowers and sprang out of her bed the moment she saw an enormous bunch of not one, but two bouquet by her bedside table. Kitty was already sitting on her bed grinning.

"What th' – " Rogue shook her head. She knew Remy had sent her flowers and other gifts to her everyday but she never had one, or two rather, which were that large. The odd thing was, both bouquet were similar 99 roses, one are reds the other are whites.

"So" Kitty spoke. "Who is it from?"

"Ah dunno" Rogue answered still dazed.

"Well I know who" Kitty gave Rogue a look. Rogue hated that look, it's that 'I know your love life look' and there is no way Rogue could escape.

"So who are you like going to choose?" the brunette asked.

"Choose what Kit? Ah dunno what yah talkin' 'bout" Rogue asked truthfully. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Remy" she point to the red bouquet "or Joseph?" she pointed to the white bouquet.

"Wait. How do yah know who gave those tah me and how do yah know who gave which one? And why would ah be choosing?"

"That's not like the point Rogue. It's just that you have to choose. It's Valentine's Day tomorrow for god's sake. They will ask you out and you like have to say yes to only one."

"What?" Rogue jumped out of her bed and checked her calendar. "Oh shit! Yah got t' help meh Kit." Rogue now pacing around in her room. "Oh gawd let meh die!" and she suddenly stop in her tracks and look at Kitty. "Ah gotta hide. Yes ah'll avoid 'em th' whole day. So they won't have th' chance to ask meh out. And when they can't ask meh out ah don't have tah choose." Rogue smiled. "So Kit have yah bought yah Valentine's gift yet?"

"I –"

"Let's go shopping! Yah got a gift t' buy!" Rogue went out of the room slamming the door behind and then came back in again. "Ah forget t' have mah shower" and she scurried to the bathroom leaving a speechless Kitty.

* * *

I know It's short. But I hope you will still enjoy it anyway. Next Chapter is going to be fun. How will she hide from them? She can't hide forever and eventually she have to decide right? Maybe... Well I hope you all will review. It motivates me to write! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own them **

Hey All. This is the last chapter. Isn't it wonderful? No more waiting! Hehe. And of course as for myself, I finally accomplished a story! Yippee! Well, I enjoyed myself writing this chapter; in fact I enjoyed all the chapters for this story, because it's not serious! I mean, it's a comedy!

**Bizarre Love Triangle: Chapter 7**

Rogue had dragged Kitty down to the mall, doing a reverse role. Rogue had gone to all the stores and bought things which more than half of them, she would regret later. Kitty on the other hand was unable to catch up with Rogue's shopping spree.

"Rogue, we like have spent more than half a day shopping." She sat on one of the seats by the fountain. "I'm tired" she whined.

"But Ah thought yah love t' shop?" she said with her hands on her hips. "Ah'm disappointed with yah Kit. And ah'm not done yet!" Rogue went through her mental list of things to buy and darted to a shop that sells sexy lingerie. Rogue is scary when she is suddenly into shopping and Rogue doesn't wear, let alone buy _any_ sexy lingerie. Kitty shuddered at the thought.

It was nearly four when they got back to the mansion with heaps of bags and boxes. It was unbelievable how Rogue managed to carry them all - shopping bags hanged on both her arms, boxes staked atop of each other - which covered her vision, and balancing them all the way to her room _without _being able to see where she's going. Kitty was right behind, dragging herself without a single shopping bag, which surprised everyone. And when she got the looks from the residents. She simply said. "I'm so like not going shopping ever again!" _Yes, Rogue definitely is scary when she's into shopping._

Rogue flopped her shopping into her now overfilled bed and went through the things she had bought. She was happy – overjoyed - that she had gone shopping because that would mean, she would be in her room organizing her things and avoiding them. She was halfway organizing, or reorganizing rather when she felt hungry. It was almost dinner but she decided to sneak into the kitchen to grab a small bite for her growling stomach.

… - …

Joseph had looked for Rogue in the morning. She had not met him for training, like she would. He had asked everyone in the mansion, except for her personal bodyguard - Logan, Scott and Remy - if they had seen Rogue. Nobody knew. And so he had spent his whole day, teaching the younger students instead. It was almost dinner. Since he had not seen Rogue since morning, he probably would not see her till evening. He decided to help prepare dinner.

… - …

Remy had snuck into her room in the morning, to find it empty, only two bouquet of roses left on the bed. It doesn't look promising; Joseph had made his move. Remy have to find Rogue before Joseph does. However, to the Cajun dismay, Rogue was unable to be found. For the first time in his life, he was afraid that she was with Joseph, and that he had lost her. But he kept himself optimistic. He had not seen them together yet to assume that they are an item.

It was later in the afternoon that he heard Rogue had come back from a shopping spree.

"Now where are y' chere?" he asked himself when he got into her room, her shopping bags and boxes all over the place but could not find Rogue. "Hmmm…y' really went fo' a shopping spree don't y' chere" he chuckled as he picked up a piece of sexy green lingerie and gave a whistle. He checked the clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost dinner. She would probably be in the kitchen, he thought, as he made his way out from the balcony.

… - …

Ororo was in the kitchen preparing dinner and smiled at Rogue when she entered. Rogue gave a smile back and went to make herself some peanut butter and strawberry sandwich.

"Aren't you having dinner Rogue? Magneto will be joining us," Ororo said.

"Ah'll skip. Mah room is in a mess from mah shopping." She said as she took a bite.

"Yes. I heard that you went for quite a spree" Ororo commented, knowing very well that she is avoiding her two male suitors. "But shopping don't quite solve the problem, do they?" she continued.

"Well ah –"

"Rogue" two male voices were heard. One was from the door that adjoins the kitchen to the dinning hall. The other was from the backdoor of the kitchen to the garden.

"Rogue chere. Remy been lookin' fo' y' since morning. Y' made this Cajun worried." Remy spoke as he made his way to Rogue, and glared at Joseph when he saw him.

"Ah was busy swamp rat. And ah'm fine so yah don' have tah worry about meh." This is not going as planned Rogue thought.

"Rogue, you didn't come for the training this morning." Joseph voiced while making his way towards Rogue.

"Chere say she was busy Joe" Remy tone was sharp and protective. "An' what trainin' would it be with y'?"

"I believe I asked Rogue, Rem. And what training I have with her is none of your concern." Joseph said.

"Look Joseph Ah was out, alright and Ah forgot t' tell yah about it." She hoped it would be all over soon. She had to get out of this place. She prayed that something - anything - would happen to get her out of the situation.

"Rogue, we need to talk" Both men said and waited for her reply, a little bit too anxious. Rogue wondered if both always were thinking of the same thing. They seem to be saying the same thing at the same time much too often.

"Well Ah-"

_**BOOM!!!**_

A massive explosion was heard outside. Rogue was the first to run out to the noise to check out.

… - …

"Darn it! Ah didn't know Ah'd get thrown like this. Thank yah fohr mah invulnerability nothing happen tah meh" A woman with big soft curls of auburn hair and that reached her back and straight white stripes that was cut slightly above her eyes, dusted her black leathered uniform that hugs her curves. As she turned around, she saw a short white haired man, with the diamond blue eyes standing beside a bald man in a wheel chair. She instantly recognized him, except he had aged.

"Oh mah gawd. Joseph" she whispered and flew towards him and gave him a hug. As she pulled herself an arm's away from him, she noticed he looked shocked upon seeing her.

"Don't yah recognize me sugah? Ah miss yah so much." And she kissed him on the lips pressing herself on him.

"Marie?" She heard him spoke but if his lips were still on hers, whose voice was it? She parted to see herself looking at the confused blue eyes and turn towards the source of the voice that spoke of her name.

It was Joseph. Beside him, stood a girl who looked like her, obviously shocked to see the grown up version of herself, and a guy with weird eyes had his hands around her shoulders protectively.

"Joseph?" They are now facing each other, holding each other's hand.

"Yes love. How? How did you – " He was interrupted by her fingers placed on his lips.

"It really is yah. Ah miss yah so much" her eyes brimming with tears. And they kissed with all the passion and love that they had missed for the past six-month, oblivious to the crowd.

"Ahem" the professor cleared his throat. The reunited coupled broke their kiss, looking flushed. "I believe this is your wife?"

"Yes this is Ma -, Rogue, my wife" Joseph explained.

"I am professor Charles Xavier and I run this school. There was some kind of accident six months ago that caused Joseph to be trapped in our world."

"Yes and Ah have come to bring him home professor. And Ah'd like t' thank yah for everything" Marie said. The professor nodded.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ororo asked.

"I would love too very much, but it has been too long from home. Thank you Ororo" Joseph kindly declined the offer and turned towards Rogue. "It has been wonderful knowing you Rogue. And I wish you all the happiness" Joseph turn to face Remy who was still holding Rogue protectively. "And you better take good care of her. Good luck."

After all the goodbyes, hugs and handshakes, Joseph and Marie left. Leaving a still confused and shocked Magneto, a bunch of boys with raging hormones – after they saw Marie and Joseph kissed including the talk of her voluptuous body -, a group of girls who were talking about their dream knights in shining amour. The much-relieved protective males – Logan, Scott and Remy – that Joseph was gone, and a girl who knew that she had lost a friend she would always remember.

... - ...

Dinner was as usual. The talk of 'the kiss' was the hottest table conversation. However, Rogue was not really interested. She looked across the table and saw the empty seat that would have been taken by Joseph. She missed him.

"Are you like okay Rogue?" Kitty asked when she saw her friend not touching her food.

"Ah'm okay. It's just felt different without him." A clank of utensils was heard at the other end of the table. Rogue looked up and saw that Remy had excused himself; his eyes were slightly glowing when their eyes met and he adverted their gaze quickly. It took her a while before she excused herself, saying that she was not hungry. She wanted to find Remy, and explained to him what her training was about, and what she felt for him. The moment she left the dining hall, the younger students went back to their gossiping.

"He's so jealous" Amara said.

"She's looking for him. I know she will" Tabby commented.

"Should we … " Rhane trailed off and got a massive "YES" from the girls and boys.

… - …

Rogue had been searching for the most annoying male she ever known, but loved. As she passed by the Rec. Room, she heard noises behind the door. She smiled and slid into the room quietly, closing the door.

"He's married! He's gone! And she b' still thinkin' of him!" Remy flipped his card.

"Talking t' yahself swamp rat?" she asked. He turned and stared at her. He was shocked, most importantly he was agitated that he had not notice her come in.

"What d' y' want?" He asked coldly. Rogue eyed him levelly.

… - …

"She went here," Rhane whispered to the group. "They are in the Rec. Room." Everyone – Rhane, Jubilee, Amara, Tabby, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Jamie, Evan and Roberto - were crouching near the door, ears placed onto it.

"Can you guys hear anything?" Bobby asked.

"Ssshhh" Amara, Tabby, Jubilee and Rhane hushed him.

"If you are going to talk how do we hear them?" Jubilee said looking rather annoyed. Everyone ears were back on the door.

"What are you all doing?" Lexa asked who happened to pass by.

"Eavesdropping" Ray said.

"I can hear what they are talking." Lexa added in a matter-of-factly.

"There's no fun if you tell us everything." Jamie said.

"What are they all doing?" Pietro and Wanda asked when they pass by.

"They are eves dropping." Pietro mouthed and "Oh" and Wanda shook her head.

"She's not going to like it if she found out." Wanda said but not leaving the crowd. Everyone shrugged and continue to listen.

"Are you all like eves dropping?" Kitty asked who happened to pass by with Kurt.

"Apparently they are" Wanda said pointing to them. Scott and Jean came by.

"It's not good to eves drop," Jean said.

"It's not as bad as reading people's mind Jean." Tabby said, as she had felt Jean scanned her mind on what they are doing.

"Ssshhh" Bobby hushed. "They are talking." Everyone - including Kitty, Wanda, Pietro, Kurt and Jean – except for Scott and Lexa, placed their ears again on the door.

"Jean I thought you said eves drop is not good?" Scott asked his girlfriend.

"Well, it's not as bad as reading people's mind Scott. Besides, I can't get into their head. Their mental walls are too strong." Scott covered his face with his hands. But thinking that it was Rogue with Remy alone in the room. He wanted to know – make sure – that Rogue will be unharmed from any sexual bodily contact.

"Scott!" Jean hissed and Scott gave Jean a "What?" look and she pointed her temple, which means that she heard Scott's thought. Scott joined them - out of curiosity - a mean of protection for Rogue. She would understand that, he hoped.

… - …

After a while of bantering in the Rec. Room, Rogue almost scream. "Will yah just shut up fohr a while Swamp Rat and let meh explain"

"Fine. Explain." He leaned on the sofa with his hands crossed.

"Look. All those trainin' with Joseph. It was t' learn how t' control mah powers" Remy raised and eyebrow. "And ah can control it now"

"So now that y' can touch and Mr Cradle Snatcher gone, y' come back runnin' t' ol' Remy hein?" He looked at her in the eyes and walk towards her until he stood an arm away. " D' y' think that I care about y'r skin Rogue? That all these while, I was only flirtin' wit' y'? Well y' are wrong 'cos I care fo' y' Rogue but I am no toy boy fo' y' if that's what y' lookin' fo'." He turned around and landed himself on the couch.

"Oh Excuse meh Mistah LeBeau" Her accent got thicker. How dare he accuse her like that? "Fohr y'or information, Ah nevah think of yah like that. And if yah happened t' be a toy boy for some other bimbo, y' are one hell of a man ah'm gonna avoid fohr the rest of mah life!"

He turned to look at her, and she was staring back at him. Her eyes were on fire, she was mad, she was challenging, and it made her look so sexy. And he wanted her so much, to be his. _Silence_.

"If yah gonna be like this Cajun, Ah swear Ah'll find Magneto, make him go thru' th' de-aging process and make him marry meh!"

"**NO**" The door opened, with everyone sprawled on top of each other. Magneto and the Professor happened to walk by the hall and stopped at the Rec. Room. Rogue and Remy gave a questioning look.

"You can't marry Magneto! He's a villain!" Scott said.

"Ex-villain" Jean added.

"Because you love each other" Amara pointed to Rogue and Remy.

"Because Remy is so hot! You can't give that up!" Tabby said.

"I'll lose my bet!" Bobby said.

"Magneto's old!" Rhane whined.

"It won't be fair, we never got the chance!" Ray said.

"Wow this is so like a love triangle!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What's going on Shiela?" John asked. He had stopped by the Rec Room with Piotr.

"She's going to marry Magneto" Evan said.

"What!" Piotr spoke. Everyone looked at him. He seldom speak his mind.

"A Bizzare Love Triangle. This is so good for my next book!" John exclaimed and created images of Rogue and Magneto kissing and Remy kicking Magneto with his fire

"I'm not zure about you marrying Magneto Rogue. You think zhat is a good idea? Mother is a villain, my brother-in-law too?" Kurt asked

"Magneto is not Joseph" Jamie said, trying to recollect himself.

"You are one of my best friend. You can't be my step mother" Wanda winched at the idea of Rogue and his father married. "Father tell her that she can't marry you"

Magneto was shocked by the requested input, but remembered the older Rogue whom had kissed and pressed her body against him so closely and it was...

"Well, technically – "

"FATHER!" Pietro and Wanda scream.

"Of course. No Rogue you can't marry me, for the reasons being, well, what they had mentioned."

"I-kinda-like-you" Pietro said. Lexa growled and stomped away. "She likes me" Pietro run off to go after Lexa. And everyone else fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Are yah all done yet?" Rogue asked. There was no need for threats. Everyone stood up, left Rogue and Remy alone and closed the door.

"Ah guess mah marriage with Magneto do not get approval from everyone. Ah'll find someone else then" she had turned to leave when Remy grabbed her.

"And this someone else chere?" Remy asked, lips inches away from hers as he held her tighter around the waist. He noticed she had no gloves on when she snaked her arms to his chest and when she looked up their eyes met, much like the time in the woods before Joseph blew them apart.

There was a glint of mischief in her eyes and she smiled. " Somebody who ain't a toy boy, swamp rat"

"And Remy ain't one chere." And he kissed her lips, proclaiming that she belongs to him, and him to her.

* * *

And they live happily ever after.

Well, after Rogue got her revenge on them for eves dropping to her conversation with Remy.

**THE END**

* * *

Well guys, that's it! Review please, Come on. it's the last chapter. 


End file.
